Broken Child
by Justincool
Summary: Dipper and Mabel are now 14 years old and are going to High school in Gravity falls. But dipper has a problem, his eye. His left eye was damaged in a car accident and is now blind in that eye. So he wheres a bandage around it, but will everyone except him. That is what is going to be found out.(Again sorry for short Chapters)
1. Chapter 1

(Dipper POV)

"Can you believe it Dipper we are finally going back to gravity falls!" Mabel said, happy as usual.

We were both on the bus ready to arrive any moment.

"I can't wait to see everyone again!"

"Yeah great." I said in a low depressed tone.

"Dipper are you ok?" Mabel asked in a worried tone. "Ever since that whole eye thing you have been so depressed. you can talk to me you know."

" Yeah it is just what will they think of me when we get there?"

"You will be fine relax I am here for you every step of the way."

Just then the bus came to a stop. We got off and right in front of us was the Mystery Shack the same as always.

Just before we went inside I put my hood on to cover my eyes so no one sees my face.

When we walked in Stan was there to great us happy as can be.

Mabel went to give him a hug while I decided to head upstairs.

When I got all my stuff unpacked I went back downstairs and saw Mabel talking to Candy and Gretchen, Stan and Soos working and Wendy reading.

"I really don't want to do this" I said to myself out loud.

After a sigh I walked over to them everyone started to stare at me.

"Hey Dipper long time no see" Wendy said.

"Yeah it has been a while" I replied back.

"Why do you have your hood on it is hot in here?" Candy asked.

I took a sharp glance at Mabel, all she did was nod her head.

I took a deep breath in and took off my hood, everyone gasped except for Mabel.

Under my hood was a bandage covering one of my eyes.

What happened?!" Stan said a little worried.

"I had an accident with a car crash a year ago and the doctor said I can't cry or see out of this eye anymore." I said with a tear coming down my face.

"Dude" Soos said softly.

The room was silent for a second, until Stan said

"Alright everyone back to work, and you two" Stan said pointing at me and Mabel "I want you to get unpacked, all the stuff you brought with you will take a while plus you have school in two days" he added.

After that me and Mabel went upstairs.

"See I told you it wouldn't be so bad" Mabel said

"Yeah I guess lets just get ready bed we have a busy day of unpacking to do tomorrow" I replied with.

"Goodnight Mabel" I said.

"Goodnight Dipper"


	2. Chapter 2

(Dippers POV)

"I can't believe I have school today" I said to myself.

"All well better get ready"

Mabel already left to Candy's house while I slept.

I took a shower and after it was done I put on a pair of light blue jeans with a white T shirt, black biker gloves, a pair of black shoes with blue stripes, a black leather jacket and of course the bandage over my eye.

After saying goodbye to Stan I got my skate board and went off to school.

Once I got there I was greeted by Mabel and Candy, "Hey Dipper you are not wearing your hood!" Mabel said with a smile.

We talked for a bit then the bell rang.

When I got to class all the eyes turned to me then I noticed someone in the front seat.

Pacifica Northwest

"Ha Dipper you are here" The teacher said "Please there is a seat next to Pacifica"

As I walked over I could here some girls talking about how cute I was or mysterious I might be, one even took a picture of me. As I got to my seat Pacifica's mouth was opened.

"Dipper that really is you then?" she asked with a stunned look and a little blush on her face.

I didn't answer her all I did was pay attention.

After school I had a group of girls walk up to me and asked for autographs and photos, I didn't disagree and got a kiss on the cheek by a girl.

I was in complete shock. Even with my bad eye I got all the popularity.

I made my way over to Mabel who was actually talking to Pacifica.

"Hey Mabel are you ready to go?" I asked her.

"Yeah, bye Pacifica."

After we got home Me and Mabel watched some TV. But suddenly Mabel got a text from Candy.

"Dipper you are not going to believe this! You just got invited to a party at Geremaih's is like the most hottest girl in school.

"Cool" I said. "I might go. When is it?"

"Tomorrow night"

After that we went to our room and rested for the time being.

"That was not the reaction I thought about in school" I said to myself out loud "I hope it stays like this, maybe everything is not bad now" I touched my eye for a second and went to sleep with a smile on my face.


	3. Chapter 3

(Dipper POV)

The next morning everything went normal. Mabel wore a blue skirt with black stripes with a red shirt, while Dipper his normal shorts with red T-shirt and blue vest.

I thought about wearing the hat but it would only get in the way.

When they got to school Mabel went to talk with her friends while I just sat next to the wall of the building waiting for the bell to ring.

Three girls walked up to me and asked "Hey are you going to the party at Geremaih's house tonight?"

"Yeah I am." I replied.

"Cool see you there!" one of them said while blowing a kiss and walking away.

When the bell rang everyone went inside. I was at my locker when Pacifica started walking up to me.

"Hi Dipper it has been a while!" She said very happy.

"Why are you so happy today Pacifica?" I asked with a bored tone.

"Because I heard you were going to the party."

"I am, and don't think just because you are friends with my sister now means that I an friends with you"

"Ok suit yourself." she said and walked away.

After school i went and got ready for the party. I decided to wear a black tuxedo.

Just when I was about to leave my room to get changed I heard a demon type laugh echo throughout the room. Mabel was downstairs getting ready to go over Pacifica's.

All of a sudden the room started turning black and white.

"I remember this!" I said outloud to myself.

I looked to the center of the room and saw it. HIM. Bill

"Bill! Why are you here?!" I screamed at him.\

"Woah woah slow your roll there tree face just came to say hello."

"How has your eye been since OUR little accident?" He said in his usual echoey voice.

"WHAT!" I screamed at him "You did this to my eye?!"

"I would have thought you figured it out by now, looks like you are slower than I thought.

" Will kill you Bill!"

"Good luck with at. Anyway I just thought that I should warn you about some things."

"I don't need your help."

"Well you might want it. You think you got this whole town figured out from the last time you came. But you have no idea what is out there."

Just get out of here Bill I don't need you. You ruined my life."

"Correction I made your life better. Because of me you got a bad eye, and tons of people feel bad for you why do you think you got so popular on the first day of school.

I was in shock at what he said.

"You know what I am out of here have fine Dipper."

And just like that he was gone. I was to shocked to do anything. I fell on my knees and layed on the floor for the rest of the night missing the party.


	4. Chapter 4

(Dipper POV)

Mabel came home at 3:29 because she lost track of she walked in the room she saw me laying on the floor crying through my right eye rolled up in a ball in the center. She gasped

"Dipper, what happened?!" Mabel screamed while kneeled down next to me.

I didn't answer her. I just stayed there, afraid, and sad. I had time to think when Bill left. If he

did this to my eye when I WASN'T in Gravity Falls, What else can he do? I asked myself the

question all night. Mabel got Stan and they both tried to get me to say anything… But

nothing. I sat there all night. By the next morning all I did was get dressed and leave without

saying a word. Tons of girls went up to me and started talking to me. But just like Mabel I

said nothing. When I got into homeroom everyone stared at me and I didn't know why. "Hey

Dipper are you ok your eye is bleeding?" Pacifica said to me with a worried tone. I felt my

eye, it still had the bandage on but blood was seeping through it. I quickly ran out the room

while the teacher was yelling back at me. I got into the bathroom and took a good look at

myself. "Look at me." I said to myself outloud. "You have the man you were when you first

left Gravity Falls." I took the bandage off (sorry no spoilers on what the eye looks like. That

is for a later episode.) and looked at it rinsed it out with cold water, but right after it started

burning. Like it just got stabbed. I started screaming. My eye started bleeding even more

know. I was wearing a white t shirt and my palm starting getting three cuts. IN THE SHAPE

OF A TRIANGLE. I was furious Bill was not through with me. But I am not through with him.

That day i swore I will find Bill and make him pay for the life he took away from me, my not so popular life that I loved...


	5. Chapter 5

(Dipper POV)

The rest of the day went on as usual. Girls talking to me, Mabel hanging out with her friends and Pacifica.

I asked Mabel if we can walk home, but she said she was going to Pacifica's house.

"Oh well if it would be ok can i come?"

Pacifica and my sister was shocked about what I asked.

"Sure I don't mind." Pacifica said with a happy look on her face, with a small blush.

"I actually don't know much about you two so both of you coming will be great."

"Yeah well let's get going." Mabel said while walking forward.

Mabel wanted to take the long way through the forest so she could see the beautiful trees.

Me and Pacifica agreed and started walking into the forest

After 5 minutes in we all heard twigs snapping on the ground. We didn't know what it was until it was too late.

A giant hole opened beneath our feet and we all fell in.

When we all gathered our senses we found a tomb with a book in the middle.

"No it can't be!" I said out loud.

I started walking toward it until Pacifica grabbed my hand.

"Dipper I wouldn't go near it if I were you." Pacifica said with a worried tone.

"If you were me, you definitely WOULD go near it." I said pushing her away.

I walked toward the book and in the middle of it had a gold hand with a 3 on it.

"Well here goes…" I said as I grabbed the book.

Just then my eye went white and I saw me. But when the accident happened. I looked down and realized I was in Mabel's body, seeing her perspective on the accident.

"I can't believe this!" past Mabel screamed. at the hospital.

"Dipper first ignores me, and now he is in the hospital. Maybe this will teach him."

"Mabel you don't mean that do you?" ask.

"Yes I do, maybe know he won't be such a jerk to everyone and will actually treat me like I wanted to be treated." Mabel screamed back.

"I am starting to hate Dipper because of the way he is."

My heart felt like it has just been stabbed. I couldn't believe that is what Mabel felt about me before the accident.

For some reason I feel like Bill was actually right. My eye is what makes people like me. Not who I am.

Just then everything went black. I heard Pacifica and Mabel calling my name.

When I got myself together I opened my eyes and I realized I was on the ground.

"Thank goodness you're ok!" PACIFICA said and gave me a hug.

Mabel just looked at me and smiled.

I remembered the vision. So I got up, grabbed the book, and climbed out of the tomb.

Pacifica and Mabel both wore a confused and worried look on their faces. They climbed out of the tomb and started screaming my name, trying to get my attention.

I ignored them. I just kept walking, until they couldn't see me anymore. All I could think about is what Mabel said.

I tried to keep a stern look while tears were going down my right eye.

Mabel and Pacifica ran to the shack and talked to everyone asking if they knew where I went.

None of them knew. Everyone was worried about me know, but I didn't care.

I was in the middle of the forest sitting under a tree with my tears hitting the ground.

I didn't want to go back.

This seemed like just one big nightmare for me. I wanted it to end.

And I know how...


	6. Chapter 6

(Dipper POV)

I ran into the forest as fast as I can screaming at the top of my lungs with tears flying down my cheek.

"Why does this seem so much like a nightmare?" I asked myself

"I thought Mabel loved me. Was I wrong? What else are people keeping from me?"

Just when my legs got tired I fell down a hill, not wanting to get up. Everything I knew was a lie. I wanted to kill myself. This accident made me who I am not.

A popular kid with a lot of friends, but feels depressed inside.

I didn't care about popularity I just want my old life back.

"Someone kill me." I said in a low depressed tone.

Just then I heard the bushes nearby shake and Pacifica saying ouch.

"Pacifica you weren't watching me were you?" I asked.

Of course not...maybe...Yeah. But do you blame me? You just walked away when we were trying to get to you."

I looked down at the ground with a sad face.

"Dipper…" Pacifica said softly sitting down next to me, "What happened?"

"If I told you, would you believe me?" I asked her with a serious face, but low tone.

"Yes…"

"I saw what happened to my eye, but I was in Mabel's point of view...and she was angry at for a long time. She was happy that the accident happened."

"Dipper…" Pacifica wrapped her arms around me and kissed my forehead.

My whole face went red. Pacifica saw this and giggled.

"I am guessing you liked my hug."

I didn't say anything

"I will take that as a yes." she said with a teasing look on her face. "But Dipper if you ever need to talk I am here for you...all the way."

She gave me one last hug and walked away, probably back to her place.

"I guess I should be heading home too." I said to myself outloud.

" But I guess it seems that there are people who care about me, or at least know…"

I touched my forehead where Pacifica kissed me and walk back to the shack.

"Maybe my life here won't be so bad…" I said in my head.


	7. Chapter 7

(Dipper POV)

When I walk into the shack everyone stared at me. Mabel ran up and gave me a hug. She had a sorry look on her face.

"Thank god you're ok!" she said. "I thought you got hurt somewhere when you left."

"Get off me." I said softly. "What!" she replied with her eyes wide open.

"You heard me get off of me I don't even want to look at you!" I screamed at her and ran upstairs. She followed me.

"Dipper wait a second. What did I do?" "You know what you long did you think you could keep this from me? How long did you hate me?" Tears went down my eye. "You were ok with me getting my eye hurt?"

Mabel's eyes went wide.

"How did yo-" "I don't want to hear didn't love me! You thought just because I didn't hang out with you for a week that I hated you?! What could I have done? Take away my time with friends that I JUST made?"

"I am sorry" she said softly with tears starting to form

"I thought that me and you could be closer now that you needed me, that we could actually do things together like we used LEFT ME! Every time I tried getting your attention you ignored me."

"Mabel I am sorry you felt that way for so long." I said with a sad tone. "But you didn't have to break my loved me before, but now it seems like you just don't care."

I started to walk out of the room until Mabel grabbed my hand. She pulled me in and gave me a hug.

"We are siblings Dipper… my feelings for you will always stay the same."

"Thank you Mabel…"

I walked out of room and downstairs with Mabel

"Dipper I have a question to ask you." Stan said

"Go ahead Stan"

"Do you have a girlfriend yet? I have seen the way all the girls at your school see you."

"Actually Stan lately I just wanted to get my life back on track and I want to start now."

I wandered off for a hour or so until I decided what I want to do to make me and my heart feel happy again.

I grabbed my Jacket. "Where are you going?" Mabel asked

I thought for a moment and answered "something that I want to do...to change my life for the better."

I opened the door and ran out running into the forest as fast as I could.

I ran until there was no more woods and a mansion was in my way.

"Here we are." I ran to the front door.

"Am I really going to do this?" I asked myself. "This could go in a lot of different ways. But that won't stop me."

I knocked on the door. A couple moments passed till the door opened and I saw the one and only Pacifica Northwest in her pajamas

"Dipper? What are you doing here, it is 9:00 pm?"

"I am glad you opened the door!" She had a confused look on her face but before she could answer I pulled her into me and made our lips touch.

She went wide eyed. I couldn't believe what was going on myself but I didn't care. After a couple moments I released her.

"Wow" is all she could say with her face covered with blush.

"I don't know what to say."

"I do, Pacifica Northwest I would like for you to be my new girlfriend."

"Really?!" She said with a cute voice crack.

"What do you say?"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to try...especially if we get to do what we just did a lot." she said in a teasing tone.

We both smile and laugh. I asked if I could spend the night there and she said it was ok. I couldn't believe I got a Northwest as my girlfriend.

I am finally getting my life together. I decided to get it together with her by my side.


	8. Chapter 8

(Dipper POV)

The next morning I woke up on the spare bed that I took last night but the sheets were different and my neck was having this weird feeling. I took the covers off and what I noticed blew my mind.

I found Pacifica sleeping in the same bed as me. Her arms around my neck and her head on my chest. My face went a dark was wearing a pink shirt with polka dots and a matching skirt. I tried to sneak under her and get out of the bed. She tried fighting back, but I got loose.

Right when I ran downstairs I was greeted by her mom."I didn't know Pacifica had friends over." Her mom said to me.

"Sorry I don't mean to get in the way of anything." "Don't be so hard on yourself you seem like a fine boy."

"Also I never got to say sorry for what happened a couple years ago." I said to her. "It is perfectly fine, it is time to start a new plate.*looks at clock* Oh goodness I have a meeting I need to get to." Without me able to say a word she went right out the door. I looked in the fridge and got an idea.

*30 minute time skip*

I heard Pacifica's footsteps going down the stairs. "Dipper?" she said loudly in a tired like voice. When she came to the kitchen she saw me with a frying pan in my hand and a plate full of eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast. "Morning, sleep well?" I asked.

"I didn't know you could cook Dipper." She replied with a surprised tone.

"There is a lot you don't know about me, if you stick around you just might be surprised." I replied again. "Anyway eat up we have a busy day today. I want to take you out on our first date." I said to the blonde with a teasing smile.

"You now I am hard to please." "Yes but if you like me you would be fine hanging out with me.*feels bandaged eye* Give me one second I will be right back.

I walked into the bathroom and took off my bandage. Once I took it off I felt something wet on it. Blood. My eye was bleeding again and this time it really hurt more than it did last time. I decided to just fight the pain by putting a new bandage on and enjoy the rest of my day.

*Time skip, 6:00 PM*

"Man that was a crazy day! Did you see the way the waiter saw you when you walked in? Priceless!" Pacifica said with a cheery tone. "Yeah that was pretty funny." I replied. "come on I want to show you something."

I grabbed Pacifica's hand and started running after 5 minutes we finally got into the forest in front of a giant tree. "What are we doing here?" Pacifica asked with a confused look on her face.

"This is the tree that started everything." I replied. "I call this tree the memory tree. It is where all the good memories of mine happened. We I sat down under the tree and Pacifica joined me.

She placed her head on my shoulder. "Dipper I want to say I am sorry." "What do you mean?" I asked. "Well for everything that happened a long time ago. I was such a jerk to you and your sister, so it just surprises me that you still want to hang out with me."

"Pacifica we were kids we didn't know any better then. We have grown up, and now *Holds her hand* we know what is right or wrong. I kissed Pacifica on her forehead. All she did was smile.

Just then we heard rustling in the bushes. We both look over to see Mabel, Candy, and Grenda watching us. "We-were you guys watching us?" I screamed at them with red all over my face.

"Yes, but you guys never told us you were a couple." Grenda replied. "Yeah you left without telling me where you were going so I got my friends and we went looking for you." Mabel said

"Dang it." I said outloud. "I was really hoping you wouldn't find out." "Why?" Candy asked. "Because for once I wanted to do my own thing. I wanted to try being a man by myself. Anyway putting that aside come on girls."

"Where are we going Dipper?" Pacifica asked. "Back to the shack I mean we might as well right?" I replied. "Now you girls coming?" "Yup" All the girls said at the same time.


	9. Author's Notes

Hello everyone I have had something on my mind for a while. I am still going to be doing this story for some time, but this is just a heads up for the future. I have these questions I want to ask you.

What would you all think if I made a sequel to this story?

Would it be ok if it had reverse falls in it?

(For people who don't know what reverse falls is, it is basically another dimension where everything is the opposite. Dipper and Mabel are the bad guys. Pacifica and Gidean are good.)

Please let me know. Thanks :)


	10. Chapter 9

**There will be a point in this chapter where it will become 13+. Viewer description is advised. Enjoy :)**

(Dipper POV)

We all got back to the shack, but right before everyone got inside I asked Mabel if she could stay outside so I can talk to her. "What is it bro bro?" Mabel asked with a confused face. "Listen I am going through something with my eye right now and I don't want anymore stress than I already have. Would you mind keeping Pacifica busy for a few minutes?" "Sure but what for?" "I want to put an end to something." I said while turning around.

Mabel went back inside while I went to the lake. I took off my bandage and threw it in. But I made sure to cover my eye with my hand. "It is time I stop hiding. It will most likely scare them out of their minds, but I don't want to lock myself away anymore." I said to myself outloud. I walked back to the shack right when I got in everyone looked at me. "Why do they always do that?" I thought to myself.

Pacifica was the first to speak up. "Dipper you don't have your bandage on!" She said surprised. Candy and Grenda must have gone home because I couldn't see them anywhere. "Yeah I know. It is time I stop hiding who I was!" I replied. I moved my hand and showed everyone my eye. They all went wide eyed. The sclera(The white part of your eye) was all red looking like blood. The Iris (the eye color part) was completely solid white. So was the cornea. I looked to see Pacifica and Mabel crying.

"Dipper." Pacifica said with a sad low tone. I gave both of them a hug. "now that you know. What do you think of me?" I asked both of them letting go of the hug. Pacifica got up and kissed my cheek. "I will always love you the same." She said. Mabel wiping of the teers replied with "We are siblings, like I said before I care about you no matter what you look like. It just seems like you have had a horrible time with that eye."

"It has been a living…" "Don't you dare say it!" Pacifica interrupted. "It has been pretty bad, I am just glad that you guys care about me even with this stupid thing."

"It would be better off if you would wear the bandage to school though." Wendy said. "yeah I will I just couldn't shake this feeling of me so." I sat down on the couch, Mabel was still watching me with sparkles in her eyes. I look over on the other side of the couch and see Pacifica doing the same thing.

"Are both of you ok?" I asked with a weirded out look on my face. Pacifica was the first to answer. "I am just staring at your eye, that's all." "Me too." Mabel replied. "Well could both of you stop? You are creeping me out here." "How badly does it hurt?" Pacifica asked. "Well it hurts everyday, I just have to try and get used to the pain." I replied with a bored look on my face. "You poor thing!" Pacifica said sniffling in a cute type of way. She put her hand on my face and stared for another couple seconds. "You know I have a busy day ahead of me so I am going to bed." I said trying to break the silence and awkwardness in the room.

*Scene change, next day*

I woke up on the floor with my shirt off and my leg still on the bed. I had a rough night. I couldn't shake this feeling of of me that I was being watched by someone...or something. I just decided to get ready for school, but since I got rid of my last bandage I thought I could just cover it with by hood...hopefully. I took a quick shower, got dressed, and woke Mabel up.

I wore light blue jeans with holes in them and a black shirt long sleeve shirt with white stripes going down the arms. "Mabel you done?" I asked. "Yeah we can go" She replied. I grabbed by hood that I ripped out of my black jacket.(Long story short, I was using the pieces of one of my jackets to fix some of my other clothes.) After that me and Mabel ran to school as fast as we can.

When we got there Pacifica, Candy, and Grenda was there to meet us. Mabel went to talk with Candy and Grenda while me and Pacifica went and sat near the door. We talked for ten minutes or so and then the bell rang. Everyone went to their class. I wanted to sit at the front row so I could see the board better. I sat right next to Pacifica. " !" Mr. Roar said. "Please take of you hood." I froze… "I will not say it again, please take of your hood!" I thought for a second I was in the front row so no one will see my eye except for Pacifica and the teacher. I slowly took off my hood. When it was completely off the teacher gasped.

"I see, Dipper you may head to the nurse for a bandage." The teacher said. "I would also like to see you after school if that is ok." There were whispers as I walked out of the room. I made sure no one saw my eye while I left. After school I went back to the classroom where Mr. Roar wanted me. "Dipper I understand that you have an eye problem but please try to hide it better." "I am sorry sir it won't happen again." I said to him.

I walked out of the class and started walking. Right when I took the corner someone crashed into me. I opened my eyes and saw Pacifica on top of me. "Ouch my head." Pacifica said in a tired tone. She opened her eyes and saw she was on top of me. My face went red. "Really?" Pacifica said. "You are my boyfriend. You kissed me before,so you go red when I am on top of you?" "It is not that Pacifica." I replied. Pacifica thought for a moment and got a devilish smirk on her face. She leaned in and kissed me. Everything went silent for a second. I broke the kiss and sat up. "How was that?" Pacifica said with a teasing voice. "Did you put your tongue in my mouth!?" I screamed at her. "Maybe."

I sighted. "I am going to go home and wash my mouth now." "You know you liked it." Pacifica replied. We walked back to the shack. I sat down on the couch while Pacifica was talking with everyone in the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen and got a drink. "Well I am going to go home." Pacifica said. She walked right in front of me and kissed me on my mouth. Everyone either gasped or smiled evilish. "Bye everyone." Pacifica said walking out the door. Once she was gone everyone stared at me. *sigh*


	11. Final Chapter

(Dipper POV)

*One Month Later*

It has been awhile since I should my eye to everyone of my family. Since then I felt like I have accomplished the world. Nothing could get me down. Me and Pacifica had gotten closer as well. She is already talking about having kids. I don't listen to her at that point but we have been hanging out like crazy, and Mabel is ok with it. But there has been something on my mind for a week now. What ever happened to the book? We found the 3rd hand book around a month ago, but I don't think I ever took it with me. I should check it out soon.

*Next day*

Everything went normal, me and Mabel got ready, and we just hung out with our friends. But through the day I thought I saw things from the corner of my eye during class. I thought I saw Bill !But then I thought to myself for the rest of school. When the final bell rang I got Pacifica and ran to where we found the book. It was right where it was before. Me and Pacifica went down and got the book. When I got the book in my hands everything happened again. Another vision, but something was different.

I saw me, but I looked completely different from what I usually look like. I also saw Mabel, but again she looked different. Both me and Mabel wore blue clothes, almost like Gideon's but a little difference here and there. Just then I opened my eyes and saw the book getting hotter in my hands. In a flash I was thrown back against the wall. "Are you ok Dipper?" Pacifica said worried helping me up.

"I am fine." I replied cracking my back. I check my hands and saw burn marks on them. "Dang it." I said in pain. Pacifica tried picking up the book but I stop her. "It might be better of if you rap it up." I told her taking of my jacket and handing it to her. When she rapped it up we took it back to the shack and placed it on the table.

"I am actually going to put it on the shelf. We can look at it tomorrow. You should get home." I told Pacifica giving her a hug. "Ok I will talk to you tomorrow". After she left I put the book on the top shelf and got a drink. But right when I picked up the glass cup I dropped it on the floor in pain. The cup shattered. Everyone stared at me. "Dude you ok?" Wendy asked. "Yeah just having a bad day." I replied trying to cover my burned hands. Stan was the first to figure it out.

He grabbed my wrist and lift up my hand and saw the burn marks on it. "What the heck happened?" Stan asked with a sad and confused tone. "I was doing things and I got a little burned, that's all." I replied pulling my hand away. I walked out of the room and and got the wrapped book. My hands were killing me so I got spare bandages from the bathroom shelf and wrapped only my left hand. The reason for this is because I still need a hand to do things with and I am usually right handed.

*Next Day*

After school me and Pacifica went to my room and slowly unwrapped the book. When we did it was glowing a light blue and the hand was green instead of gold. "What the heck?" Is all I could say. I put my right hand on the center of the book. When I did the hand on the book went from green to blood red. Me and Pacifica both gasped. The book started floating in the air and opened to the last page of the book. Me and Pacifica screamed as a portal opened in the last page and sucked us in, closing the portal when we got in.


	12. Sequel Notes

The Sequel To Broken Child is now out. It is called **Broken But Strong**


End file.
